


Life Changes

by Ejkeywood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco/Harry - Freeform, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry/Draco - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Malfoy/potter - Freeform, Other, Post War, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Professors, Self Harm, Slow Burn, draco malfoy/ harry potter - Freeform, new characters - Freeform, potter/malfoy - Freeform, romione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejkeywood/pseuds/Ejkeywood
Summary: When the great Minerva McGonagall dies after a long illness the new headmistress of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, enlists both Harry and Draco's help with running the school. this leads to a rocky friendship between the two old nemesis. But can this friendship lead to more for the two boys?





	Life Changes

A war effects people in different ways. It tears people apart only to leave them laying in the mud to try and slowly save themselves from the horrors it created. War was an awful that ripped people and families apart but sometimes that is a necessary evil.  
Some people suffer from night terrors, waking every night, their bodies slick with cold sweat and horrors running so vividly through their head it makes them sick. They fear the night when sleep takes over and they must see those scenes and faces yet again, they pray that this night will be different and they won’t wake screaming with their throats raw and their hands cramped from clutching the bed sheets. This was reality for Harry Potter, 3 years after the war he still wakes every night with their faces running through his head. Fred, Remus, Tonks, and even Sirius, his face contorted in pain as he slowly fell to his death. Harry remembers them all, the dead, the victims of the war, the ones that weren’t so lucky. He wakes every night like this, his chest heaving with every laboured breath, his mind not returning to the current time, constantly running back to the war. He will not forget a single face from that war, he promised himself as much as he paces around his small London flat trying, but failing, to calm himself and let sleep take over once again.  
Some people fear that familiar tug of sleep so they stay awake, tormenting themselves with the thoughts of what happened, what could have been and what could have happened. Their brains constantly running on high gear so they never have to see the faces again, they look for any distraction that will keep them awake. This was reality for Draco Malfoy, his faces stained with tears, circles dark as night lining his eyes, and his mind haunted by the horrors that he saw and inflicted. Night after night he sits at his desk with parchment balled up around him and his loopy handwriting trying the form the words he would never be able to say. I’m sorry. Nightly he paces his cramped London studio trying to find his answers but only to have more questions by the end of it.  
Some people throw themselves into their work trying to cover their pain with the stress that work brings them, slowly working themselves to death but anything was better than the pain that was constantly heavy on their heart. This was the reality for Hermione Granger. Daily, she would beg for more work in the hopes that she would have no time to think of those faces. Constantly she would be found asleep at her desk at the end of each day, exhaustion running through her bones like a familiar friend. One that she welcomes with open arms. She would be lead away with a loving embrace by one of the only people that she would let into her shattered heart.  
Some people try and help others. They hope that if they can help those around them from the faces that they may not show in their minds any more, only to be fooled by hopes once the night comes and the faces rush to them again. This was the reality for Ronald Weasley. He would rescue his siblings from the brink of depression only too realise that he was just as close, slowly wasting away trying to give his strengths to them. With no one to protect his fragile feelings he helped others but it came with the risks of him bottling his own feelings up for no one to see. The only problem with no one being able to see his feelings was it means no one knows when they are getting too much.

For these four people their chance at healing came with one last painful blow. 

Harry was woken from a similar nightmare by the alert of a fire call. Remus Lupin’s face floated away from his mind, fading before his features turned lifeless and his lips turned blue, something that he had to watch a lot, the smiling face of his friend slowly turn to pain then slowly turned cold as he died, painfully and nightly. The sudden awakening makes harry jolt upwards before rushing into his living room only stopping to quickly throw a bath robe around his body to hide a lot more than just his topless form, the scars littering his body, one for every death in the war was not something he wanted to show too people. Harry stops just short of his fireplace when he sees Hermione’s face staring back at him. He almost snaps at her in frustration, being pulled from the little sleep he had was not something he enjoyed, but then he sees the look on her face. Tears follow familiar tracks down her face and even though he can’t see the colours of her face he knows her eyes are probably shining red with matching red blotches around her face, unfortunately he had seen Hermione cry a lot more than she should have. “mione? Are you ok? What’s wrong?”. Worry seeps into his voice as she sees her face scrunch up with sadness. She sniffles slightly and takes a deep breath as if to prepare herself, this gives harry a moment to prepare himself for the worst, that’s all he had ever known. “ow Harry, she died. Minerva is gone. She died about an hour ago”  
“ow” Hermione’s words hit harry hard, almost like his own heart is being ripped out. The great Minerva McGonagall is now gone. The headmaster that had brought Hogwarts back from near destruction and made it great again. This was something they had expected as she had been ill for a long time now. The war had not fared kindly on the old woman’s body and the years since had only made that worse. The fact that it was expected didn’t help the aching pain that was slowly growing in Harry’s chest. “harry please come to Hogwarts. The school year is meant to start in 7 days. I need your help. I can’t do this myself.” Hermione’s voiced is pained with the reality of the situation. Hogwarts has no headmaster. Harry nods quickly as if trying to shake the last few minutes’ conversation out of his mind. “yeah course. I’ll be there in 30 mins ok?”  
“thank you harry” Hermione whispers this like a secret as her face disappears from Harry’s fire. This is when harry lets it all go. He brings his knees up to his face and cries not just for Minerva but for all the losses he has suffered which now felt like they were fresh wounds again, opening on his skin like a knife. Every death ripped him apart but this hit him harder, Minerva was someone he had always had in his life and he never expected her to leave, not matter how ill she got.

“Hermione?” harry slowly stepped into the empty headmaster’s office and took it in. he had been here many times visiting Minerva so the updated décor was not new to him but it still made his heart ache all over again. The desk had always stayed the same, the ornate wood shinning with the love that Minerva put into keeping it, but it still held the dents and scratches that had been inflicted onto it over the years. The rest of the room was almost unrecognisable from his years at Hogwarts. Gone was Dumbledore’s messy and cluttered office, it was all removed with everything looking so more open and airy now, Dumbledore had always been someone who loved his keepsakes whereas Minerva much preferred just the small amount of photos on her desk. Harry recognised one photo in particular of him, Ron and Hermione shortly after the war, they are sat on the steps leading up to the castle, they all had their wands out with their patronus’ playing around each other’s, it was a quiet moment they had shared shortly after Voldemort’s demise. A Small sitting area is placed the Harrys right as he comes out of the fireplace but he ignores this and makes his way to the desk placed in the back of the room with the wall behind it full of portraits of the other Hogwarts headmasters. “hello Harry” Dumbledore’s soft voices comes from one of the many portraits hanging on the wall. “hello sir. Have you heard the new?”  
“yes, my boy, very unfortunate indeed. Minerva was a remarkable woman. I know her loss will hit the wizarding world very hard. The past headmaster looks very sadly down, as if remember her legacy, and harry leaves him to his thoughts. He makes his way to the door in search for Hermione when it swings open rapidly, narrowly missing the edge of harry’s nose. Stood in the old wooden door frame was Neville Longbottom. His defined features etched with sadness with messy hair floating around his head like a dark halo. Harry couldn’t help a small smile when he notices Neville’s chosen attire. He was wearing a pair of bright green pyjama bottoms printed with small baby mandrakes and a white t shirt with an image of a mandrake to match. It almost made harry feel like he was back in the plush dorm of Gryffindor tower, away from all this pain. “hullo Harry! Have you heard? Hermione says to wait here and she’ll be up in a minute. She’s just in the infirmary comforting poppy” Harry’s eyes widen trying to process the overflow of information going into his tired brain. He chooses to just nod, thinking he’ll cry if he tries to speak a word again. Neville moves past him, his bottoms trailing on the floor as he walked. He threw himself into one of the plush chairs opposite the desk, propping his feet up on the arm rest of his chair. He closes his eyes and massages his brow, probably to relieve the headache that all of them was suffering from. Harry feels his muscles ache from exhaustion and decided to match Neville’s actions. He flops into the other chair available and sighs in relief. 

Shortly after they both hear voices on the stairs and turned expectantly towards the door. Hermione walks through first, her hair messy and loose around her face, it exenterates the pained look on her face, making her look almost feral. Her eyes and face are bright red from crying. Ron follows closely behind his hair just as messy and his eyes just as red. Hermione walks slowly over to the desk and pulls her cardigan closer over her t-shirt. She seems to hesitate for a moment before seating herself in the headmaster’s chair and pulling her knees up to rest her chin on her soft plaid pyjama pants. She quickly transfigures two stools to match the plush chair Harry and Neville now occupied. Hermione sighs heavily as Ron seats himself into one of the new chairs. Occupying the one next to Neville and leaving the one next to Harry empty. Hermione the absentmindedly floats one of the small love seats over to stand next to the empty chair on Harry’s side. “we’re just waiting for two more people” Hermione announces before letting the room lapse back into a sad silence. The silence is only broken when Ron sniffles and wipes his eyes on the edge of his cannons pyjama top, Hermione gives him a sympathetic look and pats the hand that he rests atop the desk.

Their silence is broken once again a few minutes later when the ding of the Floo being connected goes off. The green flames slowly form a body that then steps out to reveal the form of Draco Malfoy. Harry is slightly shocked; they haven’t seen each other since shortly after the war. Malfoy’s parents had both disappeared the day after the war leaving Malfoy alone in the manor. Harry had been assigned to take his statement when he started training as an auror, that was when he had a short stint as an Auror before having a breakdown and retire at the grand old age of 19. Harry knew from Ron that his parents still hadn’t been found. They are the only death eaters that never received punishment for their crimes. Malfoy looks a lot different now, his once short white hair is now touching his hips. His hair shines under the pale light highlighting the slight frizz and knots. He’s wearing a pair of navy silk muggle pyjama’s with the top half of the buttons undone to show the expanse of his chest, showing the lily white skin beneath. He looks tired harry notices, and not just ‘woken in the middle of the night’ tired more like a ‘I never sleep’ tired. Bags line the bottom of his eyes as if they were painted there, his normally milky white skin now looks grey and sunken, though even with all of that he still seems healthier than he did during the war. He glances around the room with an almost heartbroken look and sits in the available seat next to harry. Malfoy shoots him a small sad smile before drawing his attention towards Hermione. He pulls one leg up and copies Hermione and rests his chin on his knee, the sleeve of his pyjamas fall down and it shows his bony shoulder but he doesn’t bother to fix it. Harry is drawn from his thoughts when the fireplace fires up again to reveal the figure of Ginny Weasley. Ginny looked just as tired and miserable as the rest of the room, her hair a red cloud around her face and a pink nightgown hanging on her small frame stopping just short of her knees. She makes a calculating sweep of the room before placing herself on the love seat and closing her eyes. Harry and Ginny had not lasted long after the war, he thinks that the fact that they weren’t in a life or death situation made them realise how not right they were for each other. Ginny was his sister not his girlfriend. Even though it had been a mutual agreement he knows Ginny still resents him slightly for finally ending it and sometimes he feels sorry for her when she looks at Ron and Hermione with a longing in her eyes.  
Hermione quietly clears her throat to capture the attention of the entire room before she begins. “So, I’m sorry for calling you all here in the middle of the night but I need everyone’s help”. She pauses for a minute to look around the room and wipe her eyes before going on. “before Minerva died she named me as the new headmistress of Hogwarts.” She pauses to gage the reaction of the room but harry thinks that they are all in agreement with her that she is the best woman for the job. Ever since finishing her 7th year she started teaching here and took over the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, it was something Harry knew she was very happy doing. They all wanted a quiet life after the war and Hermione had found that at Hogwarts. She first turns to Neville before starting again. “Nev, I need you to take over as the head of Gryffindor house while still teaching herbology.”  
“of course Hermione, I’d love too.” He smiles to himself as if proud of himself, he is usually never seen of as smart and Harry is happy that he is finally going to be able to be seen as important as he was, he did win the war after all. Hermione then turns to harry, a steely look in her eyes. “And Harry, I want you to take over my position as Defence against the dark arts.” Harry has this vague shock on his face, this was something he hadn’t expected. “But Herm- “  
“No Harry!, don’t but me! You are spiralling, and frankly we are all fed up with you! You will take this position and you will like it! Ok? Am I understood?” Harry sinks lower into his chair, cheeks reddening rapidly, he nods slowly. He had always thought that his friends where fine with the way he had chosen to lead his life, quiet and alone. Hermione stares at him again slowly looking over his face and glancing at the rest of his body. He turns her attention towards Malfoy “Draco, I would like you to take over my position of deputy headmaster, while still teaching potions.” Malfoy has a vague look of shock on his face, as if this is something he wasn’t expecting. “H-Hermione, thank you, I’d love too” Harry is slightly shocked about how comfortable the two seemed. He knows they work together and Hermione has always told him that Malfoy had changed but he had never believed until now. Seeing the red tint creep onto his checks as he is recognised for his talents. Hermione gives him a reassuring smile as she turns towards Ginny. She clears her throat slightly to wake her up from her curled up position on the love seat. She waves one of her hand slightly over her head. “I’m awake and listening go on” Ginny mumbles slightly, her mouth covered by her forearm, smiles creep onto the faces of everyone around the room. Ginny would always be a child no matter how old she was. “Gin, I know you’ve been working really hard coaching the quidditch teams but I need you to take over the transfiguration post until I can find someone to cover it properly. Gin, are you still listening?” Soft snores emit from Ginny’s mouth but she makes a non-committal noise as she waves her hand. Hermione looks bemused slightly but says “ok I’m going to take that as a yes.” Ginny’s hand comes out from under her head to show a thumbs up in acceptance. “ok, now that we’ve sorted that out, I want you all here bright and early at 8am the Friday before term starts.” There was a slight grumble from the red-headed lump that was Ginny, the rest of the room was nodding slowly, even though Harry was not too happy with the very early start. Ginny’s head pops up, “Can I go home now? I’m really tired?” Hermione looks at the girl with fondness and nods “yeah everyone can head off and I’ll see you all Friday morning”. Ginny springs up and nearly trips over the back of the sofa to get to the floo. She turns to Ron as if an afterthought. “I’m off to mum’s, pop by tomorrow morning will you?” Ron nods quickly and she turns and grabs the floo powder before shouting “the burrow” and stepping into the fire. Malfoy then rises gracefully from his chair and nods to Hermione before stepping into the floo himself and shouting out “Malfoy Manor!” he quickly disappears through the fireplace. Hermione and Harry look pointedly at each other and as if sensing the impending argument Neville scuttles out of the room with just a small “bye” on his way. Green meets brown as they both stare at each before Harry starts “Hermione, I can’t do this. I can’t be reminded so much of them!”. A look of fury passes over Hermione’s face. “You be reminded! Harry, me, Ron and Minerva rebuilt this school! Do you not think we’ve had our fair share of night mares! Now it’s your turn!”  
“That’s not fair Hermione I don’t want to do this!”  
“Harry this isn’t about what you want anymore! Parents want their children to be taught defence and I need to offer it!”  
“FINE! One year Hermione then that’s it!”  
“fine! Go then” at those words Harry angrily stands up and makes his way over to the floo, but is stopped in his tracks when Ron speaks up “Mate, Pop by and see mum in the morning please?”  
“whatever” Harry spat out annoyingly as he stepped into the Floo and shouted “Potter residence!”. As harry stepped into his flat he was unable to hear the worried words that were exchanged between his two best friends.

The morning came as usual for Harry, waking up early in the morning drenched in sweat screaming their names. Over breakfast he decided to stop by Molly’s. he was not up to being shouted at by both Ron and Ginny for upsetting their mother. He changes quickly into a pair of blue jeans and a faded Ramones t-shirt that he had found in Sirius’s old room, Harry was never able to make 12 Grimmauld Place his home, it had held too many memories for him to ever forget. He strokes the fabric of the shirt and lets himself lapse into memories of his Godfather. He shakes his head to try and dislodge the thoughts and curses himself for letting himself remember the man.  
When stepping through the Floo into the burrow, he is attacked by the noise in the small home. “Ginny! Stop eating the food! It will be ready soon! Go wait in the living room!” harry hears Ginny giggle as he sees her red head around the corner from the kitchen. Her face lights up as she sees him standing there. “harry! You made it!” she runs up too him and grabs his hand before dragging him into the kitchen. Molly hears the footsteps coming into the kitchen and starts to tell Ginny off before seeing them. “Ginny! I tol- ow Harry! It’s so good to see you! How are you!” she says all this while bringing Harry into a bone crushing hug. Harry laughs slightly at Molly’s motherly concern. “Mum! I’m fine! I’m good! But it you don’t let me go you might just break a rib or two”. Molly chuckles before releasing Harry but not before she checks him over. This was something Molly had started to do after the war, always making sure every one of her children are ok, losing Fred had killed Molly on the inside and she is now always terrified of having to go through the same pain. “Now both of you get out of my kitchen!” Harry laughs slightly before turning to Ginny “Want to go flying?” Ginny’s eyes go wide as she starts to smile before running outside trying to get the best broom before Harry can. “Bitch” harry grumbles slightly and ducks away from Molly who was trying to tell him off for swearing at Ginny.  
When the pair re-entered the house after almost an hour on their brooms, they were welcomed by the sight of nearly all the weasley’s around the table with only Charlie missing. Fleur rises slowly from her seat next to her husband and comes over to hug Harry. He can feel her slowly growing pregnant belly pressing against him, he smiles to himself as he pulls away from her and asks “so, have you chosen a name yet for her?” Fleur smiles as if ecstatic to talk about her unborn child. She shakes her head, her pale white-blonde hair hitting the flawless face on her face as she does. Bill starts to talk while rising to greet Harry “we’re arguing over two different names now and just can’t seem to decide between the two”. He wraps his arm around his wife’s waist and hugs her against him before sitting back down next to Percy and carrying on with conversation they were having. Harry seats himself across from Fleur and beside Ginny and starts to dig into his food. Harry spends the next few hours at the weasley’s, glad to be surrounded by his family at this time. Near the end of the night Hermione brought up Minerva. “where not having anything held for her, she specified that she didn’t want anything, so she’s being buried tomorrow next to her husband. You’re more than welcome to come Molly, I know you two where close after the war”. Molly sniffles slightly and takes a breath as if to give herself a few minutes to compose. “No, no. If I knew Minerva at all, I know for certain she wouldn’t want that”. Hermione nods in agreement and the whole room follows. Minerva was not the one to have a lavish send off. After another hour, Harry says goodbyes before flooing himself home. 

“Bright and early! Fuck you Hermione!” Harry grumbles this as he steps out of the thestral drawn carriage with his case and belongings. Harry turns at the sound of another carriage pulling up behind him. Malfoy steps out with his blond hair looking nearly golden in the early morning sun light. He looks slightly shocked as he pulls his case out. Harry runs forward and when he sees him struggling with the weight. “what the hell have you got in this? The whole manor!”. Malfoy gives him a small sneer as they pull the rest of the case down and Harry casts a light weight spell on it so Malfoy can carry it. “No Potter, I don’t live at the manner anymore, I just brought a lot of stuff ok?” Harry laughs and tips his head back at the remark. Malfoy smiles slightly and looks at harry before his eyes widen in amusement. “are you still wearing pyjama’s?”  
“why yes, yes I am. Hermione may have dragged me into getting out of bed early but she said absolutely nothing about getting dressed so I chose not to.” Now it was Malfoy’s turn to laugh. Harry admired him as he did so, Malfoy had always been striking but now that he had grown out of his teenage faze and recovered from the war he looked stunning. His long blond hair was now down to his hips and was much improves from the last time Harry had seen him, the day Minerva had died. Instead of wearing a pair of pyjama’s he was wearing a charcoal grey suit that perfectly fitted to his body. He wore no tie as it was stuffed in his jacket pocket and his top button was undone, showing harry his neck and beginning of his chest. Harry was glad to see that he wasn’t the only one not dressed as formal as he should, even if he looked a mess next to Malfoy.  
The pair smiled at each other and then Malfoy’s expression changed from slight happiness to a serious one. “Potter, I just want to apologise for my role in the war. I was a right Fucker then, and I want to say thank you for saving my life as well”. Harry stared in shock for a few seconds, the last thing he had expected from Malfoy was an apology, he had received a letter from him shortly after the way but he had just ignored it and send his wand back to him. “Malfoy, its fine I know that you were just a kid and it was more your parents forcing you than you actually wanting to do it.” Malfoy smiles at him in thanks and then proceeds to carry his now lighter trunk to the entrance of the school. Harry quickly follows him with his own luggage only to be meet with Hermione’s annoyed face. “really Harry? Pyjama’s?” Harry places his luggage on the floor and rises to his full height which is half a foot taller than Hermione yet she still seems a lot scarier than Harry ever will. “well you never told me what I was meant to wear and since I’m meant to be in bed I thought I would wear my pyjama’s, ya know comfort and all that”. There’s a muffled laugh coming from behind them, Hermione whirls around to face Malfoy who has a look of amusement on his face. Hermione gives him a look with fire in her eyes, something that quickly makes Malfoy shrink away. “both of you in the staff room in 10 minutes, Filtch will take your bags to your rooms!” She stormed off, huffing and puffing as she went. Both boys burst into laughter as she left. “Harry, that was amazing! I’ve never seen her so mad!”. Malfoy manages to get this out in-between fits of giggles. Harry notes the use of his first name and knows that this moment is the start of a friendship between the two enemies. Once recovered both of them sprint towards the staff room as its now been 15 minutes and Hermione is sure to be furious. 

“Both of you are late!”. Hermione’s shrill voice welcomes them as they step into the staff room and make their way over to the only free couch in the room. Harry recognises some of the faces in the room like Neville, Luna and that lump next to Luna must be Ginny if the strands of red hair poking out of the jumper are anything to go by. Hermione glares at the two of them before continuing. “Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, your class schedules will be on your desks in your rooms. As most of the students won’t know about Minerva’s death we are going to have to be very patient. She meant a lot to the students especially the older ones. This is where Luna comes in”. Hermione waves her hand at Luna who had managed to become Ginny’s personal foot rest in the short moments since Hermione had started talking again. She waves to the room and lets out a meek “Hi”, which has Ginny snorting into her pillow. “Luna is her to help Poppy as a therapist for any students that may need someone to talk too, and that leaves Poppy to concentrate on healing the body”. Hermione then smiles at the room with fondness, these people had become her family after the war and harry realises that seeing them hit with another devastating blow was probably killing her inside. She continues with a lot less vigour as before. “Due to the increase of popularity with care of magical creatures, I felt the need to take on another teacher for the time being. Charlie Weasley has told me of his interest to teach but is not able to join us till next September so for the time being Ron has kindly taken over the place for the next year. Are there any questions?”. She looks around the room only to be met with blank stares. “ok you can all go and settle in, the students should arrive about 5pm on Sunday night please be in the great hall by this time.” Everyone starts to file out of the room and Harry has one alarming thought, he doesn’t know where the Professors rooms are, he looks wide eyed around the room and hears Malfoy chuckle beside him. “come on, Potter I’ll show you the way.” Harry gladly trails behind him.

“Ok Potter this is the professor’s corridor”. Malfoy pushes open a door behind a tapestry that Harry had never even noticed. They both walk down the corridor and Harry recognises some names on the gilded gold name plates, ‘Neville Longbottom’, ‘Ronald Weasley’. They finally make it to the end of the corridor and the two last names are their own, Malfoy on the left and Harry’s on the right. “Let me know if you need anything ok?”. Harry nods absentmindedly as he opens the door to his own room. The door opened into a small sitting area that included a small fire place with an equally small sofa placed in front of the flickering flames. To the left of the room was an entire wall of windows which upon closer inspection one of the windows was a door that led out to a small balcony overlooking the lake. It even included a small broom shed big enough for his broom to fit in. The rest of the room was pretty plain with a small writing desk against the back wall between two doors. A large stack of parchment was laid on the desk and Harry sighed to himself, he knew that Hermione probably expected him to read that tonight. He ventured into the left door and it revealed a large bedroom with a four-poster bed like the ones in Gryffindor tower, now that Harry recalls it all his rooms where decorated like his old common room. On the left side of the wall the floor to ceiling windows continued from the other room. The bed was placed in the middle of the back wall with two mahogany end tables on each side. It also contained a matching wardrobe, drawers and bookcase against the right wall. The rooms where extravagant compared to Harry’s bare London flat. After looking around his given rooms, Harry finally settles down at his desk to look at the large stack of parchment that Hermione had left for him to look over. On the top was the class schedule which showed him to be busy all day every day. He sighs slightly knowing that would mean a lot of late nights trying to get work down as he couldn’t do anything during the day. He continues going through the large pile of parchment and realises that he has no supplies. He had forgotten to get any quills or ink. He scrambles around at the bottom of his trunk hoping that some would magically appear, surprisingly it had happened before but this time Harry’s luck had ran out and no matter how much he looked he couldn’t possible find anything to take notes and write with. He steps into the hall with the hopes of borrowing some from Malfoy. Harry takes a deep breath before knocking on the door that states ‘Draco Malfoy’ on the front. After a few moments a muffled ‘Come in’ can be heard from within and Harry pushes open the door. Malfoy’s room was arranged near identical to Harry’s yet Malfoy’s was decked out in slytherin silver and green. His room was also a mess, there was clothes scattered all over the place with his trunk opening looking like it had just spewed everything up. His desk was also littered with the pieces of parchment that Hermione had given them all, and there amongst all the mess sat Malfoy with his hair is disarray as if he had been running his hands through it, yet he still looked like he had just stepped out of a vogue magazine even with the mess. He smiled as he saw Harry at his door and placed down his quill to turn and look at Harry. “what’s up?” Still in shock at the mess of the room Harry takes a minute to recover. “M-Malfoy, um is there any chance I can possibly borrow a quill and some ink”.  
“sure thing”. Malfoy reaches behind himself and picks up a new bottle of ink and a pile of quills before making his way over to Harry. Harry watches as Malfoy just strides right past him into Harry’s own room and leaves Harry gaping in the doorway. He quickly shuts Malfoy’s door before rushing into his own room to find Malfoy bent over his desk looking at his timetable. Harry had to admit that he did look amazing like that, he really had improved since the war, now his arse looked just phenomenal. Malfoy then whistles. “wow, you are very busy this year”. He turns quickly then and if he had seen Harry checking out his arse or not was quickly confirmed by the smirk he shot Harry before walking to the door and leaving it open on his way out. Harry flops onto the sofa and groans with his paperwork completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you liked this go leave a comment or if you really liked this follow me on Tumblr for lots of little Drabble and pics. emmastales.tumblr.com !


End file.
